Tajemnicza wyspa/II/06
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ VI. (Wołanie Pencroffa. — „Noc w dymnikach“. — Strzała Harberta. — Projekt Cyrusa Smitha. — Niespodziewane rozwiązanie. — Co się działo w Pałacu Granitowym. — W jaki sposób nowy służący wszedł w służbę osadników.) Cyrus Smith stanął nie rzekłszy ani słowa. Towarzysze jego macali w ciemności wzdłuż muru, w przypuszczeniu, że może wiatr zmienił położenie drabinki, tudzież po ziemi, na wypadek, gdyby urwawszy się, spadła... Lecz nie było śladu drabinki. Przekonać się zaś, czyli przypadkiem wicher nie podniósł drabinki do pierwszego przestanku w połowie ściany granitowej, w noc tak ciemną było niepodobieństwem. — Jeśli to żart, zawołał Pencroff, to zły żart! Przyjść do siebie i nie znaleść wschodów do własnego mieszkania, to zaiste nie pobudzi wcale do śmiechu ludzi strudzonych jak my! Co się tyczy Naba, ten gubił się w samych wykrzyknikach. — Przecież wiatru nie było! zauważył Harbert. — Zaczynam być zdania, że na wyspie Lincolna dzieją się dziwne rzeczy! rzekł Pencroff. — Dziwne? odparł Gedeon Spilett, wcale nie, Pencroffie, nic naturalniejszego pod słońcem. Ktoś przyszedł podczas naszej niebytności, wziął w posiadanie nasz pałac i ściągnął drabinkę! — Ktoś! zawołał marynarz. Ale kto taki?... — Nikt inny, tylko właściciel owego ziarnka śrótu, odparł korespondent. Od czegoż by był, jeśli nie od tego, ażeby wyjaśnić nam dzisiejszy nasz wypadek? — Dobrze więc, odparł Pencroff klnąc, gdyż zniecierpliwienie zaczęło brać nad nim górę, jeśli tam jest kto na górze, ja go zaholuję, a radzę mu odpowiedzieć. I głosem jak grzmot potężnym huknął marynarz przeciągłe: Ohe! które silnem echem odbiło się od skał. Osadnicy wytężyli słuch i zdawało im się, że z wyżyn Pałacu Granitowego doszedł ich jakiś śmiech szyderczy, lecz z czyich ust tego rozpoznać nie mogli. Żaden głos jednak nie odpowiedział na wołanie Pencroffa, który bezskutecznie powtórzył jeszcze kilkakrotnie swe wezwanie. Zaiste, wypadek ten mógł wprawić w zdumienie ludzi najobojętniejszych nawet, a osadnicy nasi obojętnymi być nie mogli. W ich położeniu każde zdarzenie miało pewną wagę, a z pewnością od siedmiu miesięcy, przez które zamieszkiwali wyspę, żadne zdarzenie nie było tak niespodziewanem i zdumiewającem. Bądź co bądź opanowani dziwacznością tego wypadku, zapomniawszy o znużeniu, stali u podnóża Pałacu Granitowego, nie wiedząc ani co myśleć, ani co począć, zadając sobie wzajemnie pytania, na które żaden nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć, i mnożąc w nieskończoność przypuszczenia, jedne najnieprawdopodobniejsze od drugich. Nab nie przestawał narzekać, mocno zrospaczony tem, że nie mógł dostać się do swej kuchni, tem bardziej że podróżne zapasy już się były wyczerpały, a w tej chwili nie sposób było je odnowić. — Przyjaciele moi, odezwał się wówczas Cyrus Smith, pozostaje nam tylko jedno, czekać dnia, a potem począć sobie stosownie do okoliczności. Lecz idźmy oczekiwać go w „dymnikach“. Tam będziemy bezpieczni, a nie mając co jeść będziemy przynajmniej mogli spać. — Ale kto to mógł być ów zuchwalec, co nam spłatał tego figla? zapytał raz jeszcze Pencroff, który w żaden sposób nie mógł się uspokoić. Kto bądź był ów „zuchwalec“, nie pozostawało im nic, jak tylko stosownie do rady inżyniera, udać się do „dymników“ i tam oczekiwać dnia. Na wszelki wypadek dano rozkaz Topowi, ażeby pozostał pod oknami Pałacu Granitowego, a kiedy Top otrzymał jaki rozkaz, spełniał go zawsze, nie pytając wcale o powód. Dzielny pies pozostał zatem u stóp ściany granitowej, podczas gdy pan jego z towarzyszami schronili się między skały. Byłoby pogwałceniem prawdy twierdzić, że osadnicy pomimo znużenia, spali dobrze na piasku w „dymnikach“. Nie tylko bowiem mocno musieli być zaniepokojeni, pojmując dokładnie ważność tego nowego zdarzenia, czy ono było dziełem ślepego przypadku, którego przyczyny odkryć mieli z nadejściem dnia, czy też dziełem ręki ludzkiej, lecz także było im bardzo źle leżeć. Jak bądź jednak miały się rzeczy, tak czyli też owak, mieszkanie ich było w tej chwili zajęte przez kogo innego i dostać się do niego nie mogli. Owóż Pałac Granitowy był dla nich więcej niż schronieniem, bo był ich składem, ich magazynem. W jego murach złożony był cały materjał osady, broń, instrumenta, narzędzia, amunicja, zapasy żywności i t.p. Gdyby to wszystko miało być zrabowanem, osadnicy musieliby na nowo zaczynać całe gospodarstwo, kuć na nowo broń i narzędzia. Była to więc rzecz nie małej wagi! To też dręczeni niepokojem jeden po drugim wychodzili co chwila, ażeby przekonać się, czy Top pilnie odbywa straż. Cyrus Smith sam jeden zachował zwykłą swą cierpliwość, pomimo że uporny jego umysł burzył się niepomału, trafiwszy na zdarzenie, którego w żaden sposób nie umiał sobie wytłumaczyć, i pomimo że wzdrygał się na myśl, że tuż koło niego, a może tuż nad nim, odbywało się coś, czemu nie umiał dać właściwej nazwy. Gedeon Spilett podzielał w tej mierze zupełnie jego zapatrywanie, i obaj kilkakrotnie, jakkolwiek półgłosem, poczynali roztrząsać owe niewyjaśnione okoliczności, w obec których cała ich przenikliwość i doświadczenie okazały się bezsilnemi. Nie podpadało wątpliwości, że wyspa ta kryła jakąś tajemnicę, ale jak ją przeniknąć? Co do Harberta, ten potrafił tylko gubić się w domysłach i chętnie byłby zapytał Cyrusa Smith. Co się tyczy Naba, ten powiedział sobie w końcu, że to go nic obchodzi, że to jest rzeczą jego pana, i gdyby się nie był obawiał urazić tem swoich kolegów, poczciwe murzynisko byłoby spało tej nocy z równie czystem sumieniem jak na swojem łóżku w Pałacu Granitowym! Wreszcie najwięcej ze wszystkich wściekał się Pencroff i nie bez racji wrzał wielkim gniewem. — To figiel, mówił, ktoś nam figla spłatał! Ale ja, ja nie lubię figlów i biada figlarzowi, jeśli wpadnie w moje ręce! Zaledwie pierwszy brzask zaświtał na wschodzie, osadnicy nasi uzbrojeni należycie, udali się na brzeg morza, gdzie się wznosiły rafy. Pałac Granitowy, na który słońce wschodzące pierwsze rzucało promienie, musiał niebawem rozjaśnić się świtaniem porannem, i w samej rzeczy przed godziną piątą, okna, w których spuszczone były okiennice, ukazały się przez zasłonę z zieleni. Z tej strony wszystko było w porządku, lecz wkrótce z piersi osadników dobył się krzyk na widok otwartych na ościęż drzwi, które przecież na odchodnem byli szczelnie zamknęli. Ktoś zagospodarował się w Pałacu Granitowym. To już nie podlegało najmniejszej wątpliwości. Górna drabinka, sięgająca od drzwi aż do środkowego przestanku, wisiała na swojem miejscu, lecz dolna drabinka była wyciągniętą w górę aż do samego progu. Zbyt oczywistem było, że nieproszeni goście chcieli ubezpieczyć się przed nagłym napadem. Nie podobna było jeszcze rozpoznać ich rodzaju i liczby, żaden z nich bowiem nie pokazywał się. Pencroff zaholował na nowo. Żadnej odpowiedzi. — A to draby! zawołał marynarz. Śpią sobie spokojnie, jakby byli u siebie! Ohe!... Zbóje, bandyci, korsarze, plemię John Bulla! Gdy Pencroff, w swym charakterze jako Amerykanin, tytułował kogo „plemieniem John Bulla,“ to był to znak, że posunął się do ostatecznych granic grubjaństwa. W tej chwili rozjaśniło się zupełnie i fasada Pałacu Granitowego zabłyszczała od promieni słonecznych. Lecz tak zewnątrz jak wewnątrz wszędzie było cicho i spokojnie. Osadnicy nasi zapytywali sami siebie, czyli Pałac Granitowy jest przez kogo zajęty lub nie, lecz położenie drabinki świadczyło o tem wyraźnie, i nie podlegało nawet wątpieniu, że najeźdźcy do jakiegokolwiek należeli rodzaju, uciec w żaden sposób nie mogli. Lecz jak się dostać do nich? Wtedy Harbert wpadł na myśl, ażeby przywiązać postronek do strzały i wycelować ją tak, ażeby przeleciała pomiędzy pierwsze drążki u drabinki wiszącej u progu drzwi. Wówczas możnaby było ściągnąć tym postronkiem drabinkę na dół i przywrócić komunikację między dołem a górą. Innego sposobu nie było, a przy trochę zręczności, środek ten udać się musiał. Na szczęście łuki i strzały złożone były w „dymnikach“ w jednym z kurytarzy, gdzie znajdowało się także z jakie dwadzieścia sążni lekkiego sznura wyplecionego z gałązek hibiskuszu. Pencroff rozwinął ten sznur i jeden koniec przymocował do strzały nasadzonej porządnie piórami. Poczem Harbert, napiąwszy strzałę na łuk, mierzył z wielką uwagą w sam zwisający koniec drabinki. Cyrus Smith, Gedeon Spilett, Pencroff i Nab cofnęli się nieco w tył, tak by mogli uważać, co się działo w oknach Pałacu Granitowego. Korespondent przyłożywszy karabin do oka, mierzył prosto w drzwi. Po chwili strzała świsnęła, pociągając za sobą sznur, i przeleciała pomiędzy ostatnie dwa szczeble drabinki. Plan powiódł się zupełnie. Harbert uchwycił natychmiast za koniec sznura, lecz w chwili gdy szarpnął nim by strącić na dół drabinkę, ręka jakaś przesunęła się w mgnieniu oka między murem a drzwiami, chwyciła drabinkę i wciągnęła ją do środka Pałacu. — A to łotr nad łotrami! zawołał marynarz. Jeśli cię kula potrafi uszczęśliwić, niedługo na nią poczekasz. — Ależ kto to taki? zapytał Nab. — Kto? nie poznałeś?... — Nie. — Ależ to małpa, makak czy kucyk, koczkodan czy orangutan, pawian, goryl czy plucha! Dom nasz najechały małpy, wdrapawszy się doń po drabince podczas naszej niebytności! I w tej samej chwili jakby na potwierdzenie słów marynarza, odsunęły się okiennice i w oknach pokazały się trzy lub cztery małpy, które powitały prawych właścicieli domu tysiącem wykrzywiań i grymasów. — Ja wiedziałem, że to figle! zawołał Pencroff, ale zaraz tu jeden z figlarzy zapłaci za resztę! I w jednem okamgnieniu marynarz wymierzywszy strzelbę na małpy, dał ognia. Znikły wszystkie prócz jednej, która śmiertelnie ugodzona spadła na piasek. Małpa ta wysokiego wzrostu należała do pierwszego rzędu czwororękich, w tym względzie nie zachodziła najmniejsza wątpliwość. Czy to był szympans, czy orangutan, goryl czy pawjan, w każdym razie należała ona do rzędu antropomorfów, nazwanych tak dla podobieństwa swego do istot rodzaju ludzkiego. Harbert zresztą oświadczył, że był to orangutan, a jak wiadomo, chłopak ten znał się na zoologji. — Wspaniałe zwierzę! zawołał Nab. — Niech ci będzie wspaniałe, jeżeli chcesz odparł Pencroff, ale ja zawsze jeszcze nie wiem, jak my się dostaniemy do domu! — Harbert ma celne oko, rzekł korespondent, oto jest łuk! Niech próbuje na nowo. — Dobrze, ale te małpy są sprytne! zawołał Pencroff i nie pokażą się drugi raz w oknach i my nie będziemy ich mogli wystrzelać, a kiedy sobie pomyślę, jakiego spustoszenia mogą narobić w pokojach i w magazynie, to... — Cierpliwości, odparł Cyrus Smith. Te zwierzęta nie potrafią nas długo trzymać w szachu! — Co do mnie, dopóty nie będę tego pewnym, dopóki ich nie ujrzę tu na ziemi, odparł marynarz. A zresztą alboż pan wiesz, panie Smith, ile tuzinów filutów znajduje się tam na górze? Na to nie było co odpowiedzieć, a co się tyczy ponownej próby Harberta, i ta nie łatwą była do wykonania, górny bowiem koniec drabinki wciągnęły małpy do środka, a kiedy powtórnie zaczęli ciągnąć za sznur, sznur pękł a drabinka mimo to nie spadła na dół. Położenie było zaprawdę kłopotliwe; Pencroff wściekał się. Całe to zdarzenie miało swą stronę komiczną, której on wcale śmieszną nie znajdował. Oczywiście osadnicy musieli w końcu zdobyć na powrót swe mieszkanie i wypędzić najezdników, ale kiedy i jak, tego sami nie wiedzieli. Minęły dwie godziny a małpy nie pokazywały się więcej; lecz ustąpić nie myślały wcale, i trzy lub cztery razy przez drzwi lub okno wysunął się pysk małpi lub łapa, powitane każdym razem strzałami. — Ukryjmy się rzekł inżynier. Małpy będą może myślały, żeśmy odeszli i pokażą się znowu. Spilett z Harbertem niech czatują z za skał i strzelają na wszystko, co się tylko pojawi. Usłuchano rozkazu inżyniera, i podczas gdy korespondent z Harbertem, najcelniejsi dwaj strzelcy z całej osady, ustawili się na dobrą metę, lecz tak, by ich małpy nie widziały; Nab, Pencroff i Cyrus Smith, wyszedłszy na terasę, udali się tymczasem do lasu, by ubić jaką zwierzynę, gdyż czas śniadania już był nadszedł, a żywności nie było żadnej. W pół godziny myśliwi powrócili, niosąc kilka gołębi skalnych, które upieczono na prędce. Przez ten czas nie pokazała się ani jedna małpa. Gedeon Spilett z Harbertem udali się na śniadanie, a Top tymczasem czuwał pod oknami. Zjadłszy śniadanie, powrócili na swe stanowiska. Upłynęły tak dwie godziny a położenie nie zmieniło się w niczem. Małpy nie dawały żadnego znaku życia, możnaby było sądzić, że znikły, lecz daleko prawdopodobniejszem zdawało się, że przestraszone śmiercią jednej ze swych koleżanek, spłoszone strzałami, siedziały cicho w pokojach a może i w magazynie. A kiedy osadnikom naszym stanęły w myśli skarby zawarte w magazynie, cierpliwość zalecana tak gorąco przez inżyniera zamieniła się w gwałtowne rozdrażnienie, i prawdę mówiąc, mieli po temu powód. — Doprawdy to głupia sprawa, rzekł wreszcie korespondent, i nie ma najmniejszej racji, ażeby się to skończyło. — A jednak musimy ich z tamtąd wykurzyć, tych urwisów! zawołał Pencroff. Choćby ich było dwudziestu, damy sobie z nimi radę, lecz na to by trzeba zmierzyć się z nimi oko w oko! Tam do kata! Czy nie ma żadnego sposobu, ażeby się do nich dostać? — Jest jeden, odparł nagle inżynier, któremu myśl jakaś strzeliła przez głowę. — Jeden? zapytał Pencroff. Więc dobry ten, kiedy nie ma innych! A cóż to za sposób? — Spróbujmy spuścić się do Pałacu Granitowego przez dawny kanał odpływowy jeziora, odparł inżynier. — A do kroćset sto tysięcy djabłów! zawołał marynarz. Że też mnie to nie przyszło do głowy! Był to w samej rzeczy jedyny sposób dostania się do Pałacu Granitowego, ażeby we wnętrzu jego stoczyć walkę z czeredą małp i wyprzeć je z tamtąd. Prawda, że otwór kanału odpływowego zamurowany był skitowanemi kamieniami, mur ten trzeba było poświęcić, lecz można go było później naprawić. Na szczęście Cyrus Smith nie wykonał był jeszcze do tego czasu swego projektu zanurzenia otworu pod powierzchnię jeziora, w takim razie bowiem uskutecznienie ich zamiarów wymagałoby było więcej czasu. Minęło już było południe, gdy osadnicy nasi dobrze uzbrojeni i zaopatrzeni w kilofy i motyki, opuścili „dymniki“, przeszli po pod okna Pałacu Granitowego, rozkazawszy Topowi pozostać na jego stanowisku, i zamierzali się puścić się lewym brzegiem Dziękczynnej, ażeby dostać się na Wielką Terasę. Lecz nie uszli jeszcze pięćdziesięciu kroków w tym kierunku, gdy nagle usłyszeli wściekłe ujadanie psa. Był to jakby rozpaczliwy alarm. Stanęli. — Biegnijmy! zawołał Pencroff. I wszyscy popędzili co tchu z góry na dół ku wybrzeżom. Przybiegłszy do zakrętu ujrzeli całą zmianę sytuacji. W samej rzeczy małpy, zdjęte nagłą trwogą, którą wzbudziła w nich nieznana jakaś przyczyna, usiłowały ocalić się ucieczką. Dwie lub trzy z nich biegały i skakały z okna do okna ze zwinnością clown’ów cyrkowych. Nie próbowały nawet spuścić drabinki, po której łatwiej by im było zleść na dół, a może i w popłochu zapomniały o tym środku. Wkrótce pięć lub sześć małp było wystawionych na strzały, a osadnicy nasi biorąc je wygodnie na cel, dali ognia. Jedne z nich, ranione lub zabite, powpadały napowrót do środka, wydając przeraźliwe krzyki. Inne, spadłszy na dół, połamały karki i w kilka minut później, według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, w całym Pałacu Granitowym nie było ani jednej żywej małpy. — Hurra! zawołał Pencroff, hurra! i jeszcze raz hurra! — Po co tyle „hurra“! rzekł Gedeon Spilett. — Albo co? Wszak wybite wszystkie co do nogi, odparł marynarz. — Niech i tak będzie, lecz przez to nie dostaniemy się jeszcze do domu. — Więc idźmy przez kanał odpływowy! odparł Pencroff. — Bez wątpienia, rzekł inżynier, lecz byłoby lepiej... W tej chwili, jakgdyby w odpowiedź na uwagę Cyrusa Smitha, ujrzeli jak drabinka prześlizgnęła się przez próg, rozwinęła się i stoczyła do samej ziemi. — A do kroćset beczek! To rzecz dziwna! zawołał marynarz patrząc na Cyrusa Smitha. — Aż nadto dziwne! przebąknął inżynier i wskoczył pierwszy na drabinkę. — Uważaj pan, panie Cyrus! zawołał Pencroff, jeśli tam jest jeszcze który z tych pawianów... — Zobaczymy zaraz, odparł inżynier nie zatrzymując się. Towarzysze jego pospieszyli za nim i w minutę stanęli wszyscy u progu drzwi. Szukano wszędzie. Nie było nikogo ani w pokojach, ani w magazynie, z którym małpy obeszły się całkiem przyzwoicie. — Tam do kata! a drabinka? zawołał marynarz. Gdzież jest ów dżentelmen, który nam ją spuścił? Lecz w tej chwili dał się słyszeć krzyk i duża małpa, która ukrytą była w kurytarzu, wpadła do sali, goniona przez Naba. — A! otóż mamy zbója! zawołał Pencroff. I zamierzył się siekierą, by rozstrzaskać łeb małpie, lecz w tej chwili Cyrus Smith wstrzymał go za rękę i rzekł: — Daruj jej życie, Pencroffie. — Co, ułaskawić tego czarnego djabła? — Tak! to on nam zrzucił drabinę! Inżynier wyrzekł te słowa tonem tak osobliwym, że trudno było rozpoznać, czyli to mówił serjo czy żartem. Mimo to rzucono się na małpę, która, po mężnej ze swej strony obronie, została powaloną i skrępowaną. — Uff!... zawołał Pencroff. I cóż teraz poczniemy z tą małpą? — Przyjmiemy ją na służbę! odparł Harbert. Mówiąc to Harbert nie żartował wcale, wiedział bowiem, jaką korzyść można wyciągnąć z tej inteligentnej rasy małp. Wówczas osadnicy nasi, zbliżywszy się do małpy, poczęli się jej uważnie przypatrywać. Należała ona do rodzaju tych antropomorfów, u których kąt twarzy mało co mniejszy jest od kąta twarzy u Australczyków lub Hottentotów. Był to orangutan, i jako taki nie miał ani dzikości pawjana, ani nierozwagi makaka, ani niechlujstwa pluchy, ani niecierpliwości magota, ani też zdradnych instynktów kynocefala. Do tej to właśnie rodziny antropomorfów odnoszą się owe liczne rysy charakterystyczne, znamionujące u zwierząt tych ludzką prawie inteligencję. Używane około domu, potrafią służyć do stołu, zamiatać pokoje, czyścić suknie, szczotkować buty, obchodzić się zręcznie z nożem, łyżką i widelcem, a nawet pić wino... jak najlepszy sługa o dwóch nogach i gładkiej skórze. Buffon, jak wiemy, miał jednę taką małpę, która długie lata służyła mu wiernie i gorliwie. Nasza małpa, która leżała skrępowana w sali Pałacu Granitowego, był to duży samiec, sześć stóp wysoki, dziwnie kształtnej budowy, o szerokiej piersi, z głową średniej wielkości, w której kąt twarzy dochodził do sześćdziesięciu pięciu stopni, z zaokrągloną czaszką, z wystającym nosem, ze skórą pokrytą gładkim, miękkim, i połyskującym włosem — jednym słowem był to skończony typ antropomorfa. Oczy jego, mniejsze nieco od ludzkich, świeciły inteligentną ruchliwością; z pod wąsów błyszczały dwa rzędy śnieżnych zębów, prócz tego miał małą brodę kędzierzawą, orzechowego koloru. — Piękny z niego chłop! rzekł Pencroff. Gdybym znał jego język, rozmówiłbym się z nim! — Więc to panie nie jest żart? zapytał Nab. Więc w samej rzeczy przyjmiemy go na służbę? — Tak jest, Nabie, odparł inżynier z uśmiechem. Lecz nie bądź tylko zazdrośnym! — I spodziewam się, że będzie doskonałym sługą, dodał Harbert. Zdaje się być jeszcze młodym, edukacja jego pójdzie łatwo, i nie będziemy potrzebowali zmuszać go gwałtem do posłuszeństwa, ani wyrywać mu bocznych zębów, jak to bywa w podobnych razach. On tylko do dobrych i łaskawych panów może się przywiązać. — Będzie z nas miał takich panów, odparł Pencroff, który zapomniał już całkiem o swej urazie do „figlarzów.“ Poczem przystąpiwszy do orangutana, zapytał: — Jakże się masz, mój chłopcze? Orangutan odpowiedział lekkiem mruczeniem, które nie oznaczało zbyt kwaśnego humoru. — Więc chcemy należyć do osady? zapytał marynarz. Wstąpimy zatem na służbę do p. Cyrusa Smitha? Po raz drugi ozwało się mruczenie potakujące. — I będziemy się kontentować samą strawą, bez innej zapłaty? Trzecie mruczenie potakujące. — Konwersacja jego jest monotonną, zauważył Gedeon Spilett. — To dobrze! odparł Pencroff, najlepsi są ci słudzy, którzy najmniej gadają. A potem nie żąda pensji! — Słyszysz mój chłopcze? Na początek nie damy ci żadnej pensji, ale jeśli będziemy z ciebie zadowoleni, to ci damy później podwójną! Tym sposobem zyskała osada jednego członka więcej, który miał jej później oddać niejednę przysługę. Co do nazwiska, Pencroff prosił, ażeby go nazwano, na pamiątkę innej małpy, którą znał dawniej, Jowiszem, czyli w skróceniu Jowem. I tym sposobem bez dalszych ceremonji odbyła się installacja pana Jowa w Pałacu Granitowym.